Various methods have been proposed for updating a map stored in a navigation device.
Current map update data creation devices may extract binary difference data based on mesh data of map data before and after update, detect mesh data and binary difference data corresponding to a map version recorded on a terminal device of a user, select, among these data, the data requiring lesser time to perform an update on the terminal device of the user, and output the selected data.